Electronic devices are used widely today. Modern devices increase productivity, provide people with entertainment, and allow for conveniences previously unknown. For example, wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. One obvious advantage of wireless communication is the freedom to communicate without being plugged into a power supply. This freedom, however, requires that wireless devices, like many electronic devices, include their own mobile power source, such as a battery.
Furthermore, wireless devices continue to have more capabilities than ever before. In addition to making telephone calls, many devices now include LCD screens, high data rate capability, and speakerphone capability, all of which consume a large amount of power. Also, the size of wireless devices continues to shrink, leaving less space for batteries in wireless devices.
All of these factors combine to make power an important consideration in wireless devices. Although battery technology continues to advance, providing better power supplies in smaller spaces, it is still important to reduce power consumption in the operation of wireless devices whenever possible. Therefore, benefits may be realized by improved methods and apparatus related to the consumption of power in electronic devices, particularly wireless communication devices.